dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar
*Real Name: Scar *Alias: Scar, Scarred Guardian *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Bald, Eyes: Black *Occupation: Double agent for the Black Lantern Corps, former member of the Guardians of the Universe *First appearance: Green Lantern Vol 4 #25 (January, 2008) *Appearance of Death: Blackest Night #5 (January, 2010) History One of the Guardians of the Universe recreated by Kyle Rayner when he recharged the Central Power Battery, this Guardian participated in their attack on the Anti-Monitor during the Sinestro Corps War. She was grabbed by the Anti-Monitor, who seriously burned her. Although she could theoretically heal her body with the help of the other Guardians, she has refused to do so, stating that it serves as a reminder of the Guardians' past arrogance and inaction. She also became increasingly militant with regards to the rise of the Lantern Corps and the possibility of the Blackest Night. She was part of the diplomatic mission to Zamaron, where she was particularly aggressive with the Zamarons. Following the mission's failure, the Scarred Guardian proposed that the Guardians illegalize romantic relationships between members of the Green Lantern Corps, an act which lead to the resignation of dozens of Lantern couples. However, the Scarred Guardian's real goal was not the prevention of the Blackest Night, but its realization. While she was burned by the Anti-Monitor, she was exposed to the power behind the Black, and sought to ally with it. She assigned Ash, the Green Lantern of Sector 650, on a secret mission to locate the Anti-Monitor's corpse. Additionally, she also assigned Saarek to try and communicate with the spirit of the Anti-Monitor to facilitate in recovering the corpse. She has done these things without the knowledge of the Guardians of the Universe, even communicating with the Lanterns while in the other Guardians presence. The Scarred Guardian also appeared to leak information on Sinestro's transfer to Korugar to the Sinestro Corps, allowing them to launch a rescue mission. Soon, she began withdrawing into the bowels of Oa to look at the Book of the Black, a book which contained prophecies on the people of Earth, who would be a major threat to the Black. When Larfleeze declared his treaty with the Guardians void over the Controllers' actions, Scar saw a new opportunity to further the War of Light. She presented a motion to repeal the ban on the Vega system and the plan for the Guardians themselves to become more personally involved with the conflict. When the Guardians left for Vega, Vice of the Red Lantern Corps was captured and placed in the sciencells. Planning to use him to split Oa in half, Scar freed Vice of the muzzle preventing him from spewing the acidic blood in his veins, then freed the Qwardian Power Rings that the Green Lanterns had been capturing, sending them to the Sinestro Corps members held in the sciencells. During the breakout, the Sinestro soldier Lyssa Drak felt her way into the Bowels of Oa and located the Book of the Black. Unaware of Scar's presence, Scar took Lyssa by the head and slammed it literally into the book. Turning a page, Scar says only "I hope you enjoy the view from in there", as Lyssa looks out from a page in horror. Following this, Scar used the power of the Black to shatter the protective barrier around Oa. Following the sciencell riot, the Guardians were observing the state of the Universe as the War of Light raged on. The Guardians realized that Ganthet was correct in his interpretation of the prophecy, and that the Blackest Night would occur. They then noticed a shadow spreading from Sector 666, and decided to recall the Green Lanterns to Oa to prepare for an attack. Scar, however, attacked the Guardians, killing one by tearing his heart out. Imprisoning the Guardians in her black blood, Scar explained that the Anti-Monitor's attack had not just burned her, it had poisoned her, killing her slowly and allowing her to come under the influence of the Black. Scar said that the Black Lantern Corps would succeed where the Green Lantern Corps and the Manhunters failed and bring order to the universe by destroying all life in it. Scarj.png Scar_CA.gif Scar2_CA.gif MP_GreenLanternGuardian_Scar.gif Guardian_Scar_RichB.png Black Lantern Scar2.png Guardians_Scar_RichB.png BlackLanternScar_001_Selficide_zpsd024cfed.png MP_BlackLanternGuardian_Scar.gif Scar3_CA.gif scar.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Aliens Category:Maltusians